Love! Enchanteur Pretty Cure
'|Love! エンチャンテゥールプリキュア}} is a fan series formerly created by Ahim de Famille, but it was taken over to Luminique Hale, which this is the third and final season of the Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series. The season's themes are love, flowers, and perfume while the motifs are based on the French Couture. Production Plot Cure Rosette needs to rest in peace until the Rotten Sherbet were gone. Only remaining three petal gems are left to complete the Enchanteur case. The Rotten Sherbet want to survive the unity after the two decades of revenge. Nothing that it caused to Cure Rosette's precaution. After a more decades, three American teenagers are travelling to France to discover the famous flower shop, the Flora Eclair. Since the arrival has blocked due to worst condition and Rotten Sherbet, the three girls are need to transform into Pretty Cures to protect again. Characters Pretty Cures : / |キュアセレブレート}} The lead protagonist in the final season, a famous idol and a model who is the Student Council Vice President and a daughter of the President in a largest Business Company. She is excellent at all skills, but she its bad at sports. She loves fashion and makeup design and Pop music. As Cure Celebrate, she is the flower of Celebration, represented the Wipro Unza's Celebrate Love. Her theme color is pink. : / |キュアパショネート}} One of the protagonists, she is a "bad boy" in Echole le Privee. She is outspoken, hot-blooded girl. She is a tomboyish girl with a klutz and a goofy attitude. She loves sports but she is bad at studies. She hates school as well as she is also loves football and volleyball. As Cure Passionate, she is the flower of Affection, represented the Wipro Unza's Passionate Love. Her theme color is red. : / |キュアフォレバー}} One of the protagonist, Madeline (born in an abandoned child as ), is a lonely painter to have a cold personality and tends to spent most of her time alone. She hates love and happiness, which no one supports, smiles, cares or loves her. She has no family and no friends, has many phobias and bullies, and always abused with strangers, both physically and emotionalltly. Later, with the help of two, she recovers all of her destroyed memories, as well as her ugly appearance was turned into beautiful girl. As Cure Forever, she is the flower of Infinity, represented the Wipro Unza's Forever Love. Her theme color is yellow. Flora Eclair : : Rotten Sherbet Supporting Characters Items : Cure Celebrate's transformation cosmetic. : Cure Passionate's transformation cosmetic. : Cure Forever's transformation cosmetic. : The Cures' cosmetic weapon. Location : The Cures' main homeplace. : The flower shop in which the Enchanteur Cures worked in. : The school in which the Enchanteur Cures studying. : The allies' homeplace. The town has full of flowers and romantic style. : The antagonists' homeplace with full of destruction and despair. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Notes * The Cures' named are based on variant: ::: Cure Celebrate - Celebrate Love ::: Cure Passionate - Passionate Love ::: Cure Forever - Forever Love ** However, the "Love" means also the upgraded form of the Love! Cures Trivia * Love! Enchanteur Pretty Cure is the third season to have makeup as a transformation devices. * It was revealed that this season to have no blue, green, or purple Cure. Gallery / Gallery}} decoppa_2018_05_06_17_01_49.png|Alexa's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_06_17_06_57.png|Cindy's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_06_17_08_40.png|Madeline/Moore's school uniform profile decoppa_2018_05_10_22_29_21.png|Cure Celebrate's profile decoppa_2018_05_10_22_29_46.png|Cure Passionate's profile decoppa_2018_05_10_22_32_02.png|Cure Forever's profile / References}} / If it was Canon}} Category:Enchanteur Pretty Cure Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slight Romance Category:Love Themed Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Perfume Thematic Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries